


Son of Durmstrang

by Fa616ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: In order to save his family from the witchhunt of death eaters, Lucius consults the Savior James Potter and draws up a marriage contract between their babes. Their marriage is barely a happy one, and with the Triwizard forcing their union closer, they must make it through the year without killing each other. They grew up together, but they couldn't feel farther apart.This is a revamp of the original story I posted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. 1

“I hope I haven’t offended you with my plea,” the aristocrat stated over the clinking of glass, his counterpart was currently setting aside two sizeable gulps of whiskey within. The silence stretched past the clinks of ice disposed into them until the bottle itself was dripping dry, it was safe to say that Lucius was well aware of his misdeed in coming here. 

He was handed off a glass that he took a polite sip from before depositing it on the nearby surface. The man he was seeing had a band of gold melted around his forefinger shining dully in compression with the wedding band above it. As the man raised the drink to his lips, the band shined in the flames of the fire. He simply took a sip and chuckled heartily. 

“Lucius,” he sang, “lighten up, I’m not a killer.” A killer passed the point of survival; the slayer of the dark lord himself jokes. “But, I am no fool.” 

“I never-” 

“You’ve never been called out on it.” James interrupted. “I find it quite odd someone of your rank will grovel at the feet of a filthy blood traitor. I know your father was within his ranks as you were during your time at and outside of Hogwarts. I know your name is trapped within the files at your ministry and I know you fear the kiss.” James paused setting the glass down. “I know you are desperate to give your balls to come here and ask for the hand of my sons to save your own ass. You are just as scared and pathetic as you were behind that mask you wore.” 

The Slytherin huffed and sprouted a very uncharacteristic gloom. “I have not come to be humiliated and dragged. I’ve merely come for the safety of my family, and it’s obvious I will not find such things here!” 

“Oh come off it, Malfoy!” Potter groaned in annoyance. “I’ve not finished yet….See, we all want something, and I’m lucky you had the gall to admit first. I was never one for admitting defeat, that is why I need you to talk to Snape for me.”

“Snape?”

“Yes, Snape.” the Bulgarian sighed, running a hand through his frayed hair. Taking on Grindelwald did not suit well for a teenager who barely hit puberty. Instead being an adult hit him with solid shots aimed to kill. He’s only 23 for Merlin’s sake, having had Harry in his 20’s did not serve him well either.

“How do you know him?”

“I married his best friend.” It was inevitable meeting Severus when he had visited Cokeworth on a mission to find a Horcrux. Lily and he told each other it was a destiny meeting at chance. He stayed the summer, and they wrote the years learning any and everything about each other. Lily —like every wizard on the outskirts of the war— heard of Grindelwald and all the troubles birthed from his reign. She was there for all his problems, through his school bullies till Sirius, his only brother’s death. 

James, in turn, heard any and everything lily had to offer. How class went that day and what spells she mastered to which ones needed more practice. To how Severus created a potion and how it’ll change the world. Lily’s entry to the slug club and how it will send her to the top of her class. He’s hanging out with that bullfrog Malfoy again. Who Mary was sleeping with and what she told them in the dorms. Severus was talking about the dark arts still, his fantasies of using it to further his knowledge in potions. What she got for Christmas, and how Petunia had broken it the next day. How Severus' spell ricocheted and cut her arm in several cuts to the point of having to go to the infirmary. And ofcourse, he remembered the raid. 

How dark it was as the rain poured and twisted along the wind it was winter break and there was no snow in the sky. He remembers sneaking out under his mentor’s eye and portraying cokeworth anyway how the muggles were screaming and running as their house was attacked and burned. By then, he knew of Peter’s betrayal and how he ratted out his love interest out for all to hear and strike. They were doing this to hurt him; they were only targeting the home of his love. 

Lily stood there between them. Severus screamed out for her to take his hand so they could find shelter. But it was James she had run to and James who attacked when he made a move towards them. Shouting “sectumsempra,” a spell Lily had expressed great grief over when Severus had happily told her of his newest creation. Now with the war over Severus’s file laid side by side with Lucius’s on the terrorist list. James never knew whether or not he was bound there or if he just wanted to see James die. 

“But on to the point,” he said, waving his hand. “I know your headmaster has taken him in, and he speaks highly of his craft. He said he has created a potion….wolfsbane, I want it. A dear friend of mine was attacked by that vicious beast Fenrir and has been suffering the effects ever since. If you convince him to supply, I will concede” Lucius smiled. “After! It's written in blood that you will pass over Grindelwald's wand. I know you kept it, and I wish to see it at their union.” 

It was more important than anything James could want in his aging life. He knew a part of him was still trapped inside that wood, and it hunted him every day that it was in someone else’s hands. If Lucius fails and gets executed they will ransack his manor and burn it down the wand with it. James couldn’t risk losing a part of himself, and couldn't risk the British ministry trying to keep it upon their knowledge of it still being out there. 

“You fail me these things, Lucius, and once my protections are gone, you’ll be facing the kiss. Thank Merlin I need you as much as you need me.”

With a final send off the regal man returned home and regarded his wife kissing her hand upon arrival. She sat near the fire book in hand as Kreacher rocked a young babe to sleep. She was scared. She knew there was a spot at the hanging tree alongside her husband, alongside her child. Bellatrix, her only sister, was executed immediately all those years ago. 

She remembers her screaming face as she cried in agony at her lover's death. It was broadcasted in the prophet for months, Her entry into the ministry how many lives she took with her. Other than her, no one else was keen to make their stance clear on what they had on their forearm. But now there was a rat, someone was talking and already nine of the elite were captured or killed. Regulus had warned her that she better act fast, for he didn’t want to see her dead. “I can only push them off your scent for so long, the minister is already suspicious of me because of my relation to Bella.” and had left in an illusion of crimson robes. 

She knew the worst was coming. But Lucius smiled at her then, a facade of a relaxed and controlled smile gracing his lips. 

“My love, I have wondrous news.”

_Posted 3/29/2020_


	2. Chapter 2

“Why can’t I come?” The six-year-old huffed in annoyance before dropping his head back with an irritated sigh. He turned around to glare roughly at the four-year-old. “Because you are too small, young, and I. Said. No.” he punctuated aggressively. His accent was forming a heavy lump in his throat.

“Then I can watch?” 

“No, you’ve been watching me all day!” Harry argued. 

“Well you wouldn’t let me play with you all day!” the blonde-haired boy screamed, stomping his feet. He looked pathetic, skinny, and frail, all baby fat face and twig-like frame. He looked like he was a stubborn child, a brat. He was clingy and an annoyance wherever Harry went. 

“My final answer is no; now leave me alone!” Harry stated before a voice tsked behind him. 

“Harold Sirius Potter, stop this nonsense right now and let Draco play with you. It’s unfair he’s to come here as a guest and be treated so horrid.” The man said. 

“It’s unfair he’s even here at all,” the elder boy hissed back before storming past them. Draco’s cheeks puffed and he looked put out. He was still learning Bulgarian but was fluent enough to catch one of Harry's many jabs at him. 

Remus sighed before scooping him into his arms, hoisting him up for his trip to the kitchen. “Don’t mind him. He’s going through the stubborn Six’s, swear once he turns seven, he will be much more tolerable,” he whispered. 

“Am I gonna be horrible too?” the boy asked curiously. He still looked upset, but for a moment, Remus could laugh at his bluntness.

“why, of course, It’s a quite important milestone.” Remus continued to mumble that it was inevitable with him being Lucius’s son. “Except when you turn six, be as stubborn as you can because once you get older, you’ll get in trouble for it.” 

“So harry will get in trouble for being mean to me! He’ll have to let me play, “Draco said, twitching excitedly in Remus’ arms. 

“Not quite, young one, don’t sound so eager to get him in trouble. Punishments are never fun.” Remus chastised gently, setting Draco on one of the many stools in the kitchen. 

“Father says punishment makes a man,” the boy argued. Remus only raised an eyebrow before scoffing disbelievingly. “Rich coming from him.”

Lucius, after the engagement was announced, immediately resumed his aristocratic nature. He attended galas with the air of someone who got away with murder and still managed to climbed the social ladder higher after doing so. Remus highly doubted it was a facade to cover his relief, anything lily had told them about him was telling of his true nature. 

This man was hardly giving up anything and instead was reaping the benefits of everyone who was. Draco’s been an eager & ‘submissive wife’ in this whole ordeal but was depressed for someone his age. Harry, his godson, was prone to angry outbursts and faulty moods. He was just a young boy and still is, but he has the intelligence to see everything wrong with this union and how unfair it was. 

Then there was Severus, he never saw the man past meeting once, and it was apparent he wanted to keep it that way. Upon their meeting, they barely spoke and Severus merely brushed him off. Its true Remus had tried to make friends, but the Slytherin firmly stated. “I don’t care for you or what friendship you may offer. I hate your friend and Lucius for forcing this upon these boys. I’m doing this, so I don’t see the day of my godson lying beaten in the street.”. And they haven’t gotten along outside Draco’s admiration between them. 

“He’s an entitled prick Draco pay him no mind,” Severus stated gazing into one of many vials. Draco now eight sat idly playing with molted fairy wings sighed sadly. “He hates me and never wants to see me. Why can’t I marry Viktor? he at least says hi to me.” 

“Trust me; you don’t want to marry anyone from Karakroff’s bloodline, even if it’s by the means of a nephew,” Severus said, writing what he observed down messily. 

“Why not?” the child mused. “Mother said she had it on your word that he was a good-” 

“Excuse as to why Bulgaria should be wiped off the map.” Severus finished before throwing down his quill in exasperation. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that… I’m reformed now!” Taking a deep breath he turned to face Draco completely. “Your eight, why is your mother telling you such things?” That man was a brief but more significant mistake than taking the mark itself in Severus’s opinion. 

Draco laughed mischievously. “Mother tells me everything after her glass of wine.” Draco Malfoy, a little shit in training. 

“Well stop listening, it’s putting ideas in your head I don’t want you to have. And no you can not marry Krum.” The man said, returning to his task on cataloging his materials for the upcoming semester. “Believe or not, Krum is an entitled prick too; he just has manners.”

“Plus what’s up with you today? Just a week ago, you were telling me about wanting to be married to Harry. Please tell me I did not listen to that list of decor for your future home for nothing.” The boy wanted a go-kart track, from going to the fair with Harry and his family. He wanted a potions dungeon and a dungeon under that where they’ll keep their pet dragon. In the master bedroom, their bed would be big and fluffy so they’ll be able to jump for hours. Draco always seems to have these ever-changing moods on whether or not he does want to spend his life with Harry. But he was eight and young he’d get over soon enough. 

“Father made a joke about sending me off to Durmstrang too, and Harry was very vocal about just how much of a bad idea he thought it was…… I didn’t even do anything.” Draco murmured. 

“Listen Draco, arranged marriages are not easy and overall a bad idea for everyone involved. Both you and Harry are children and were engaged when you both were practically infants. You can’t blame Harry for lashing out against it nor can he blame you, when you go into your little fits. He’ll grow up, and even if you don’t end up falling in love with each other, he’s the child of the savior and richer then a greedy king. You’ll live and have an in-home go-kart track. With Krum, you’d only get a quidditch broom.” Severus jokes, poking the boy’s ribcage.

From there, the two fell into an active silence, Severus handing off things for Draco to cut or catalog. By the time Draco reached six, he had shown impeccable skills for potions, something inevitable given his time with Severus. The man actively takes care of him whenever Lucius is on one of his harsher days. 

Narcissa had long since weathered and spent her time with Draco the best she can. Narcissa had always been light in her own magic. But taking the dark mark had sickened her and left her barely able to conceive. Since bearing Draco with years of dark energy plagued in her, her body has been affected even more. She is still the brightest woman Severus has ever met; he knew this long before she forced her body to endure the unbreakable bond for Draco’s safety. 

Lily, much like Narcissa, was born with an affinity for light. But James had never reached the requirements after Grindelwald’s soul found a home in his heart. It had changed him considerably from his path and would soon later affect his son, who was born with the same affinity. James could tell Lily wasn’t too keen on their five-year-old practicing dark spells. Merlin knew she was in grief, hearing the boy throw up until his body slowly warmed up to it. And Salzar himself knew there were times Lily wanted to hex James dead when she read every dark spell her son would learn while in attendance at Durmstrang. 

It was often a conversation starter between the two women whenever in each other’s presence. At Least there was one happy union from this wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification.   
> Sirius is not a black he is a Potter.   
> James basically got Harry's childhood as the boy who lived but Harrys still going to be Harry just more testy.


End file.
